Living the Dream
by Lara D
Summary: Something's up from Charlotte's weird dreams to her mom's strange reactions. With the secret out, she journeys to Faerie with Puck. Can she stop the battle between the two fairy kingdoms before everything is torn apart? Puck OOC-ish Romance as third genre
1. Chapter 1: Charlotte's Tale

**Hey! I'm Lara D if you haven't ever heard of me. I would be writing a Sisters grimm story instead, but I just had to write this. A special dedication to my frined, Estrangelo Edessa for beta-reading this!**

**I DO NOT OWN A Midsummer Night's Dream, Shakespeare does. I WOULD ask for his permission, but you know...he's not alive anymore. So just remember that...**

**MENDING THE PAST-Charlotte's Tale **

**Enjoy ^ - ^**

~*~*~Chapter 1: School~*~*~

"Ms. Di Vieran, could you please explain the difference between the Indians' and the Colonists' cultures?" my history teacher asked in a monotone voice.

Oh gosh, I wasn't listening. Again. I looked at her feet nervously. "The diversity..."

"Mrs. Quinn, I believe Charlotte wasn't paying attention to your teaching. May I answer it instead?" Riley sneered at me when Mrs. Quinn wasn't looking. Ugh. Riley Kingston was one of the snobbiest people in my school, and also one of the most popular. She had dirty blonde, almost brown, hair. She had a pale face and dark honey-gold eyes. She was- in fact-pretty, but that was only for display.

What was so hard to understand was that she was also smart.

Mrs. Quinn smiled brightly at her. "Of course, Riley, dear. Charlotte, please pay attention, or I just might have to give you detention." I nodded and slumped down even lower in my seat. Riley answered the question smoothly, making me envy her. Me, I was kind of smart. I aced Science and Math, Language Arts too but as for Geography and History-I'll get an F faster than you can say Muffins!

The classes went by fairly quickly at Midsummer Elementary. OK, I know what you're thinking. This girl's in Elementary? Wow, she must be dumb! No, well, kind of. And maybe 'This school must be infest with Shakespeare loving freaks!' Not exactly, the school opened a few years ago in Midsummer. The school had ten grades also...

Pre-K, Kindergarten, all the way to 8th grade. I was in 7th. And school was ending soon. Pretty soon, I would be staying at my grandmother's for the summer. I sighed as the bell rung for my next class, but I smiled slightly.

It was our Poetry/Art class. Also silent reading, but that only happened on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Today was Friday, and thank goodness for that! On Mondays and Fridays we had Poetry, then on Tuesdays it was art. The only thing that irked me in Poetry was that my mom was our teacher. Her name was Blossom. Yeah, I know, a really weird name, but it suited her. Every time you saw her, she seemed to blossom with joy. And she was beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown and she had very pretty silver eyes.

Today her hair was in a bun with locks of dark hair sticking out. She was on her computer, smiling, as I walked in. "Hello Charlotte. Was your day OK so far?" She stopped typing and turned to me.

I shrugged. "It was OK, I guess. Riley butted in when I was trying to answering a question. Again."

My mom chuckled. "Well, darling, were you paying attention?"

I blushed. "Umm..."

"Hey, Charlie!" I heard from the doorway. My mom sighed but returned to checking her emails.

"Lana!" I gave her a hug as she passed me. Alana Gardner was my best friend, my hyper but very shy best friend. She had bright blue eyes and black hair.

She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. "So how's it going on?"

"Ugh. Riley dissed me again. I swear the girl's out to get me," I muttered.

Alana giggled, "Oh c'mon! It's not like you have a curse on you or anything!" Then she stared at me, "Or do you?" She shook me, grabbing my shoulders. "Oh, alack! Thou art cursed! We must get thee thy cure!" We laughed and she took out a book from her backpack. Twelfth Night.

I grinned and snatched the book from her hands greedily. "Ah yes, my cure..."

I was in love with Shakespeare. He wrote amazing sonnets, but what I loved the most were his plays. Romeo and Juliet was an OK one, but I was crazy for A Midsummer Night's Dream. When I saw it performed, I just fell in love with it. And I still remember that particular time from when I was 4! Every little detail was stuffed into my head.

"Girls, take a seat," Mom said. I sighed, then sat right next to Alana. We were in the second row, close to the front. Unluckily, Riley was in this class too, and sat right smack-dab in front of me.

She gave me a smug grin and flipped her hair in my direction. I saw strands of hair flying in my face, I had to rasberry my way through them.

Riley was not very pleased, "Ms. Di Verian, Charlotte spit on me!" My mom gave me a look, I sighed, then mumbled, "Sorry Riley." My mom smiled at me, then turned to the board behind her, she wrote 'Poetry-Shakespeare'. My mom turned to our class, as every seat was filled in, "While I get things ready, you guys can read for a while."

I guess she noticed Alana handing over the Twelfth Night. I smiled over at my bestie, who winked back at me, holding up a book, the same book. I smiled. Reading race! But I wasn't entirely happy.

Riley smirked at me when my mom wasn't looking at us, she was completely focused on her computer. 'Probably playing Minesweeper' I grumbled in my head.

~*~*~  
**Good? Please spread the word if you can! I would SERIOUSLY apppreciate it! And sorry it's so short. I'll try and make it longer.**

**And the story will get VERY interesting soon...mwhahah.**

**~Lara**


	2. Chapter 2: Poetry

**Chapter 2: Poetry**

In class, we talked about something particularly interesting. Yes, yes, A Midsummer Night's Dream. For some of you, you would probably be groaning, but for me, I would be celebrating. Me and Alana exchanged grins as my mom started the lesson.

I'll explain.

Oberon and Titania were the rulers of Faerie. The king was angry at Titania so he told his servant, Puck, also known as Robin Goodfellow, to put some kind of love potion on his wife's eyes while she was asleep so that when she woke up, she would fall in love with whatever animal saw first. Weird couple, I would say.

Cobweb, Moth, and Mustardseed were servants of Titania. All boys. It seemed kind of weird to me, since Moth sounded like a girl name. Hmm...

Lysander was in love with Hermia, but she was supposed to marry Demetrius. But this fair maiden, as their were called in Shakespeare's times named Helena liked Demetrius, so everything was really topsy turvy-especially when Puck came in!

Oberon told Puck to put these drops from some flower in Demetrius's eyes because Demetrius was acting cruelly towards Helena. But Puck didn't know what Demetrius looked like, so he accidentally put the potion drops in Lysander's eyes. And guess who woke him up? Helena. Yup. So now he was in love with her instead of Hermia.

Oberon got really mad when he still saw Demetrius following Hermia, so he ordered Puck to put the drops in Demetrius's eyes too! And when he woke up, Helena was there! So both boys loved Helena, but she thought they were joking around with her, since both didn't like her at all at first.

Then Hermia accused Helena of stealing Lysander, while Lysander and Demetrius started declaring they were going to battle to the death for Helena. Seriously funny. So Oberon ordered Puck to take the potion off of Lysander so he stayed in love with Hermia.

I would explain the rest but you probably would become bored. So here we are, my mom talking about Puck...

"At the end of the play, Puck has a very famous speech and really, I think it's one of the greatest things I've heard!"

I looked directly in front of me, seeing Riley about to doze off. "Did the drops get you?" I mumbled, and laughed quietly. Unfortunately, Riley still had some willpower and turned to me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged innocently. She glared and flipped her hair at me for the billionth time. I sighed.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, dear, are you listening?" my mom asked. Oh man, wasn't paying attention to her either.

"Ummm...yes?"

"I asked you if you could recite Puck's soliloquy at the end. At least half of it, so no more people fall asleep."

I smiled brightly. Hooray! I wouldn't have to freeze in front of everyone! I walked to the front of the room with everbody (who was still awake) watching. Oh geez, I'd forgotten how many people I had in my class...

"Ms. Di Verian, I am totally in love with Shakespeare. I was wondering if I could say it instead," Rily oozed innocently. Grr...

Do you think anyone would notice if she was gone?

I saw a twinkle in my mom's eye. "Sorry, Riley. I asked Charlotte. And she will do so." _Ahh, THANK YOU!_ She winked while Riley wasn't looking. Alana looked at me with a _finally, she didn't get what she wanted!_ look. I smiled and started to recite halfway through the stanza,

_"If you pardon, we will mend:_

_And, as I am an honest Puck,_

_If we have unearned luck_

_Now to scrape the serpent's tongue,_

_We will make amends ere long;_

_Else the Puck a liar call;_

_So, good night unto you all._

_Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

_And Robin shall restore amends."_

I smiled when people started to clap (except for Riley and the sleepers). Then the bell rang, and people started congratulating me for the speech thing. I just smiled and thanked them.

"Remember class! You will have to write a report on somebody from a Shakespeare play in a few weeks, so be prepared!" my mom called out.

As Riley left, she glared at me, but soon after gave me a sly smile. Alana clamped a hand on my shoulder. "This can't be good, my Shakespearan friend." I nodded. Mom smiled as we walked out. School was finished for today, but I was still scared of the horrid things that Riley was planning.

"Hey Charlie, did you hear about the party tomorrow at Matt's house?" Alana called from the kitchen as she fixed herself a very non-healthy snack. Matthew Chris was this boy I liked...ish. He was cute-looking. Unfortunately, I couldn't date him because:

1) I was only 13 and a half. My mom says I should get a boyfriend at, like, 16. So 3 and a half more years.

2) He was dating Riley.

But this party wasn't bad. No drinking, the making out that you would think. We're only 13- and 14-year-old people here! It was just dancing and playing games. It was a pool party, but I hated bikinis. They just seemed so... vulgar to me. Too revealing. I could handle tankinis, though. I had a green one; Alana had a blue one. But I wasn't sure if I would go swimming...

"Yeah, I heard. You're coming with me, right?" I called back to Alana, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

She came back into the room with a tray full of marshmallows, chocolate, and many kinds of muffins. "Yep. You know, I always wondered if your mom was pregnant."

I spit out some of the sandwich and started choking. Thank goodness I had some water nearby. "_WHAT!_ How could you say that?"

"Well I mean, your mom buys a lot of food. And lots of sweets. Pickles too. And my mom told me usually when you have a baby, you eat a bunch of junk food and pickles."

"So you're pregnant, my dear Lana?" I teased, gesturing to the sweets on her plate.

She bristled. "No. I'm not even 17! And there are no pickles on my plate!"

"So? I heard some girl at 11 got-"

"JUST SHUT UP CHARLIE BEFORE I VOMIT ON YOU!" she yelled, stuffing food in her mouth. I started laughing. My mom came into the room with... more food. She must've went to the store. I mean, it's not very ideal that she could be... you know. And besides, no man has ever stepped foot in this house, except for my dad. And I was sure my mom wasn't having those... things with... guys. She's a trustworthy person and she would _never_ lie to me. If she was having... those, she would tell me! My dad died a few years ago from cancer. I cried for a few months, but then I started to feel better. Not get over it, of course. You're _never _over the loss of someone close to you.

"Hey, Ms. DiV! More food for me?"

"Oh, shut up, Lana," I said. "You're so rude!"

"Really?" Alana asked politely. "Ms. DiV, am I rude?"

Mom chuckled. "No, A, not at all." My mom and my best friend made up nicknames for each other. A, Ms. DiV, and Charlie. Sometimes I called Alana A, but Lana sutes her more. But if Alana's in a sour mood, she calls me Charles.

"Alana thinks you're pregnant," I blurted out. Mom dropped the grocery bags she was holding. Lana glared at me. I smiled sweetly at her.

My mom looked shocked. "A! Me. Pregnant. Where in the world did that come from?" She obviously didn't see the food.

"You bring a lot of food home, especially sweets, so it made me think..." Alana said, trying to save her own bum. My mom stared laughing hysterically. Alana and I exchanged weird glances. Then we shrugged simultaneously.

"Well, girls, I can tell you. I'm not," Mom said, still in a laughing fit.

"Then why so much food?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, umm... See, I have a visitor coming in a few weeks maybe and he, umm, gets really hungry."

Whoa whoa _whoa_. Was my mom actually lying to me? Well, maybe she just didn't know how to put it in words, but she already knew. I decided not to be suspicious. "Okay."

We ate the rest of our snacks in silence while my mom put the food away.

**A/N. Soo...how was it? Tell me your thoughts! And thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them alot! :D **

**I am really sorry for not posting in sometime, so I will give you another chapter today! Hooray! Oh look, now I'm rhyming...**

**PeAcE,**

**Lara**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicousness

**A/N. Sorry this is really short, it would've been longer and would've gone with Ch. 2, but my beta thinks this should be split in two. :D**

**Chapter 3: Suspiciousness**

~*~*~Saturday~*~*~

"Do you think Matt'll like my hair?"

"Oh, for the billionth time, shut up, Charlie!" Alana snapped, fixing her ripped jeans. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing my favorite white blouse and capris. My brown hair was in curls and waves. I had worn braids the whole day before, then took a shower this afternoon and removed them. Surprisingly, that worked better than curling iron. Ha, well, that's my opinion. I mentally slapped my forehead. Get a grip, Charlotte! You don't even like boys, my conscience yelled. Besides, boys are arrogant, cocky, and all that other stuff! That was partly true. Some boys were, some boys weren't.

"C'mon Char-char, let's get you to your Prince Charming!" Alana teased, grabbing my hand and hauling me down the staircase.

I sighed irritatedly. "He is _NOT_ my Prince Charming. He's just cute, OK?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Princess!"

I froze, she gave me a look. "What the heck?"

"C'mon!" I pressed a finger to my lips, signaling for her to shut up and stay quiet. We both heard voices in my mom's room. Silently, we pressed our ears to the door.

"Charlotte, should we be doing this!"

I shushed her.

"Now? Why now?" My mom's voice wavered. A voice spoke back, but it was too far away for us to hear. "She can't do that! She's only 14! And I haven't even told her about it yet!" Alana and I gave each other weird looks.

Lana, deciding to be the snoopy person she was, grabbed the hall phone, hoping to hear the whole conversation. It was off. She gave me her What the heck! look. I shrugged and whispered, "Maybe she's calling through her cell phone?"

She shook her head, pointing to the kitchen counter. My mom's Blackberry was lying there. Then...

How was she talking? To some photo like some crazy maniac? Not likely.

"No, no, no." My mom sighed. "Cant he come, like, in a few weeks? It'll give me time to tell her. I even got him some food!" I guess she was talking about that person who eats a bunch. "You're coming? There? You don't even know where that boy lives, Mus-" I heard some shouting from the other line. "Sorry! Sorry, I forgot. Just tell your mother and father that your brother will get her in a few weeks. Next week! Two weeks, please!" Silence. "OK. Fine, two weeks. I'm just so scared with how she'll take it. And you'll be watching them, right? Only today? Then you're going back and telling him?"

I decided to question her later. Alana and I decided to go to the living room to wait for her, but before we left fully, I heard more. "Please keep her safe in the kingdom." Kingdom? Was she playing some game? And who's she? Me? Wow, those are a lot of questions...

"Who do you think she was talking to?" Alana sat on the couch with me.

"Probably that guy who's coming over?"

"Hmm...maybe, but what was that thing about the two weeks? And that 'she's' 14, and about some kingdom?"

"I dunno. Maybe, some niece is 14 and her uncle's picking her up and they're going to some castle-looking home and playing some kingdom game?"

Alana started laughing. Mom came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Ok girls! Ready to go!" She spoke cheerfully, but her face said otherwise.

"Mom, who were you talking to?"

She jumped. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes," Alana replied without hesitation. My mom glared, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who was that? And how did you talk to them without the home phone or your cell?"

She fidgeted nervously, "Well... that was... your uncle... Mardeed! Uncle Mardeed is on my side of the family and I called him using... the emergency phone!"

Alana and I gave each other with a doubtful look. "Uncle Mardeed? Is that even a name?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "You've never seen him because he lives all the way in...Switzerland. With his brother, Robert."

I nodded slowly. Alana check her watch, "Whoa! Guys! We'll talk about this later! We gotta go!" She grabbed my hand and pushed me into my mom's Mercedes. My dad was a computer engineer, so we inherited alot of money from him.

I looked at the back of my mom's head. I couldn't believe it.

For the first time in my life, she lied about something.

_Mistake?_

"We're here!" Mom said, pulling into Matt's driveway.

Alana hopped, out smiling brightly, her usual perky self. I stepped out of the car, waving to my mom. "Bye!" She seemed uneasy to be leaving, but started driving back home. I sighed, staring at Matt's house. Turning to my friend, I said, "Well..."

"Ready?" she asked me. I nodded as Alana pushed the doorbell. Sadly, the person who greeted us wasn't much of a greeter.

"What are you losers doing here?"

Stupid Riley. I was about to answer when a figure appeared behind Riley and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Dont worry Ri. Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Matt said. He ushered us inside. Weirdly, I felt as though I was being watched the whole time.

**So...yeah! :D Thanks so much for reading! And sorry for the slow update. Forgive me please!**

**¡!Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡**

_**EDIT: I've changed the Title, sorry, feel free to give me other suggestions. I changed it because it really isn't Mending the Past at this moment. :P And I want the title to center around the whole story, and obviously, the whole story will be in Charlotte's POV...unless I really have to switch it. :P That's why I need suggestions!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Overuse

_A/N. Hey guys, okay don't kill me…blame E.E. for not editing this chapter so soon. __ Don't worry E.E., you're still muffin awesome. :D_

_Anyways, for readers of The Forgotten:_

_I'm so, so sorry it's been so long. I just love this story! I will try to get another chapter for that soon!_

_Another reason why I haven't been updating is because of the Wii, my family is addictive playing Super Mario Bros. We still haven't defeated Bowser. __ CURSE YOU! No, I take that back! He's so cute! :D…Naw, Baby Bowser's cuter! _

_Enough about this: Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter 4: Overuse**

I felt... uneasy.

Yeah, that was it. I was REALLY sure something bad would happen. Alana was eating some pizza and... Cork? She said her cousin, Shannon, had made it up. It was coke with a strawberry on the side of the cup, encrusted in sugar. Surprisingly, the first time I tried it, it actually tasted good. A little too sweet, but good nonetheless. Well, it tasted normal, not much changed. Ha.

Riley had been ignoring us for the whole party, but she always had that sickly sweet smile on her face.

It was weird, too. No one was in the pool. I mean, I was expecting everyone to be in the water splashing and trying to drown each other, but they were just standing around talking and everything. It was so... suspicious.

"Hey Char, why don't you try to eat? So Riley'll prank you on a full stomach," Alana suggested.

I tilted my head to the side. "Maybe later. I'm really not hungry."

She rolled her eyes at me, and then gestured towards the right. Matt was coming towards us. Immediately, I felt a little jumpy.

"Hi!" Alana said. I, feeling rather shy at the moment, just nodded my head.

Matt smiled widely at us. "So guys, liking the party?"

"It's great! I especially like the pizza. It doesn't really taste like the pizzas you get frozen and supposedly 'make' at home," Lana said.

Matt laughed, "Yeah, my dad made it from scratch. We have one of those pizza ovens."

Alana grinned. "Awesome! Mind if I take a look at it?"

"A weird question, but sure." He chuckled, and then turned to me. "_You_ sure are quiet... Charlotte, right?" Whoa, he knew my name? Wait, Riley probably told him about me... and that wasn't a good thing.

"Yeah," I said, quietly.

"Well...see you around. Here, follow me." Matt gestured to Alana. She gave me a reassuring glance that said, _I won't steal your man, promise_. "See ya around, Charlie!" she called as she left to the kitchen.

I decided to head to the pool. Just as I got outside, I heard a cry from the kitchen: "THAT'S HUGE!" They must have been bonding.

No one was still in the water. And guess what made it _shine like a per-ty rainbow with flying unicorns?_

Riley was coming over to me with an even sicker grin on her face. Suspicious.

"Hi, Charlotte, enjoying the party?" _Very_ suspicious. I was actually getting really freaked out.

"Suuuuuure." I dragged out the word slowly. Other than that, there was silence. JUST the way I liked it. _Except..._ I glanced at the bushes. _Are they moving?_

Riley's smile faltered. "OK, I can't do this. _Girls!_" Suddenly, a group of—you guessed it—_girls_ jumped of nowhere and grabbed me.

"_What the fudge?_"

Riley smiled victoriously at me. "Okay, now that _that's_ done..." She grabbed my chin and glared at me. "Stay away from Matthew. He's mine. He'd never like you even if you were the last girl on Earth. Got it?"

Guess what I did? I laughed. Yeah, I _laughed_. People were coming to see what was happening, Riley was fuming, and it was just so hilarious! Besides, though I did like Matt, there was no chance of me ever stealing him—this girl was getting all worked up over nothing!

She looked murderous. "What's so funny, _Potty Lottie_?"

NO.

She.

Did.

NOT.

People used to call me "Potty Lottie" because of a certain accident, back in second grade. I will not say anymore. I thought people had forgotten about it... until now. And most of the people here I'd known since kindergarten!

They laughed in my face. My blood boiled. The girls' grips on me weren't that tight (they probably didn't want to break their manicured nails), and before I knew it, I had lunged at Riley.

She shrieked as her "friends" ran off. We rolled on the floor, getting closer to the pool. I was going to throw her in, but she had other plans.

She kicked me once, hard, in my right rib, and as I gasped for air, she pushed me in.

I screamed.

I couldn't breathe. It was hard to swim, too. I tried reaching out for the water, I heard people screaming my name, and here I was panicking._ Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods—I AM GOING TO DIE!_

I stuck my hands out of the water and waved frantically. No one reached out. My lungs were burning.

I knew how to swim, really, but I had a broken rib and I _knew_ I was so close to death, there was no way I could survive. I wasn't Super Man or anything. But still—I _had_ to live!

So I gave one last effort and stuck my hand out one more time and I felt something warm and smooth slip through my hands. Somebody's hand!

_Thank goodness!_ As I felt their strong grip pull me out and onto the concrete, my eyes opened a slit and met a dazzling blue gaze.

And then I blacked out.

I came to a few seconds later, realizing that whoever-it-was had done CPR on me—which was almost enough to make me faint again. I sat up, coughing and sputtering and spitting water out. _Oww_. My rib hurt so much. I tried speaking, I but could only cough.

Alana ran up to me with tears in her eyes. "C'mon, Charlotte! Speak to me!" I tried again. Nothing.

But at least I was alive.

"Don't worry; she'll be talking in no time. Right now, I think I should bring her home," said a voice. I looked over and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about a year older than me, with a strong jaw and plenty of muscles—and he was holding my hand.

_Oh my God! He's holding my hand!_ He was the guy who had pulled me out of the water—Oh. My. Gods. _He did CPR on me!_

_Shut up, Charlotte, your hormones are getting in the way! _Thought the other half of my brain.

"I came here with her. Can I come too?" Alana asked.

The guy shrugged. "Sure, but I'm going to have to drop you off first."

"What about the hospital?"

"I'm taking a course on medical training. I'll be able to fix her broken rib. Don't worry."

Alana looked reluctant, but nodded. "Wait, what about her skin?"

_What? My skin?_ I looked at the hand that my rescuer was holding.

OH. MY. GOD.

It was possible that I was overusing the phrase, but...

MY HANDS WERE BLUE! Just think about how I look all over!

I groaned and managed to say, "Riley... probably... did... this." Now that I thought of it, where _was_ that witch? I looked around, and couldn't stop myself from smiling brightly. Matt was yelling at her. I could hear him saying he saw the whole thing.

"—can't believe I dated someone as sick as you!" Matt screamed. Riley was crying.

_That's what she gets for almost killing me!_

"I'll find some way to get the dye off," my rescuer said. He and Alana carried me out of the house and lay me down in the backseat of his car. For a brief moment, I wondered how he knew how to drive if he was only 15. I decided he must have a Learner's Permit.

Matt came running towards the car. "Alana, wait!" He handed her something. "It's Charlotte's stuff, and you dropped this."

I saw my friend smile. "Thanks."

"Can I see Charlotte for a minute?"

"Sure, but hurry it up, please, her mom's probably worried," said the guy—whom I decided to think of as Savior.

Matt leaned into the back of the car. "Hey."

It was still kind of hard to speak, so I just nodded.

"I'm _so_ sorry for what happened there."

I nodded again.

"Can you forgive me? I'll understand if you don't!"

I smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

"Phew. You're the best!" He kissed my forehead. "Hope you're better soon! See you guys at school!" With that, he ran off, leaving me frozen but smiling. I'll say it again:

Oh. My. God.

"And turn... here," I heard Alana say a few minutes later. I was still lying in the backseat, so I couldn't see much, but I felt the car swerve into Alana's driveway. There was a crunch as Alana got out. "Thanks. And please be careful with Charlotte. She gets grumpy when she wakes up." _What a friend._

Savior muttered a goodbye and waited until my friend walked away. When she did, the car sped off, presumably for my house. Alana had given him directions, but I was surprised at how easily he remembered them. It was almost as if he already _knew_ where I lived.

The car slowed down, and my mother's voice floated in. "Mustardseed! Oh, what happened?"

Savior shushed her. "Don't call me that. And she fell into their pool and this girl named Riley kicked her in the ribs." There was silence from my mother. "I'll fix her rib, and you'll do the blueness," Savior continued, and together, the two of them carried me into the house.

I was all but dead by now, hardly even conscious. I just barely felt someone pulling my soaked shirt over my head, exposing the top half of my tankini. It felt like there was a bruise over my right rib. My mom gently touched it.

I gave a tiny little jerk and managed to mumble, "It hurts..." It did, more than anything. But my mom kept her hand over it, and soon I felt the pain fading. I assumed it looked a lot better, too, because I heard the two of them breathe a sigh of relief.

My mom shifted around a bit. "Thank you for watching her..." She paused, as if she didn't know what to call the guy.

"Just call me... Sa-vior," _What?_ Had he heard my thoughts or something?

"I'm going to take her to her room and get her changed," my mom responded, though she seemed kind of weirded out. "I think you'll have to get back to your family."

"Okay. As you wish, Sister." Savior chuckled.

"Brother 'Savior,' I _said_ to call me 'Blossom!'" My mom picked me up and headed for the stairs, then turned back. "In a week?"

"Afraid so," Savior said. "Do not worry, 'Blossom,' we'll protect her."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I mean, what if one of her protectors is for the other kingdom?"

"I don't know. But I will protect her along with Titania and the rest."

"Hmmm... Well, I suppose I have no choice." My mom sighed. "And when you come to get her, bring your brother—don't give me that look! I believe you're busy with the wedding arrangements for—"

"_Please_. Do _not_ get me started. She is the complete opposite of me!"

"Well, that's what Mother wants, little brother! And even _he_ got married!"

"To _her_! That _girl_! She's a bunch of bull—"

_What are they talking about?_ I just wanted to get to sleep! I tried to speak, but I only managed a groan.

Mom sighed.

"Sorry. But Charlotte stopped me in time!"

"Time..." my mother muttered quietly. She shifted her grip on me. "Well, just let Brother get Char and then you can do what your mother wants you to do... and what she wants Charlotte to do."

Savior, whoever he was, walked over and I felt him give my mother a hug. "As I said, we'll protect her, Sis."

"You better. If anything happens to my baby..." Mom let out a breath. "Just _go_, 'Savior!' I'll see you another time!"

The guy gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, alligator." My mom turned again and carried me upstairs. I could hear Savior muttering grumpily, still in the living room. "Now to get back to my fiancée."

Mom set me gently on my bed and tucked me in. Vaguely, I could sense her moving over to my window. She stayed there until the grumble of a motor said that Savior was leaving. Huh, it only lasted five seconds…then, _poof!_ I heard a flapping sound. Must be my imagination.

Then there was a sigh... and a whisper. "Maybe flying again wouldn't be so bad..."

And the last thing I heard, before finally falling asleep, was another light rustling, as if of insect wings.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Out

August 13 1:26 AM -August 25 9:56 PM

A/N. Well...

Here ya go!

**Chapter 5: It's Out**

I blearily opened my eyes, seeing a pair of eyes staring back. I screamed. I backed against my bed. Alana looked relieved, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Lana! You scared the living Shakespeare outta me!" I yelled. She bristled, "Sorry! Are you implying that I should not bother seeing my BFF who just yesterday broke a rib and almost drowned?" I half smiled, "You forgot me being blue."

"You don't look blue..." I looked at myself in the mirror. Normal. What? "Maybe that dye was washable?" I asked.

"Suuuure. Sure, Char, suuure," She rolled her eyes, "Now get out of bed, your mom made pancakes." I jumped out of bed instantly. She grabbed my hand when I noticed something.

"Wait!" She gave me an impatient look, "What! I'm STARVING man!"

"...what's on your wrist?" She looked down, "Umm, Matt gave it to me." I looked at her with an amused expression, "I thought you didn't like friendship bracelets. That's why we went with the necklaces, remember?" I held up my necklace. The chains were small and a golden color, and there was a green fairy on it. Alana the same golden chain as me, but hers was a ruby red. The bracelet on her wrist was made of string and some beads. There was some pink on her cheeks, "Well...it's not exactly a friendship bracelet, NOR was it from Matt. Remember how I used to be in Girl Scouts?" I nodded, "Well I made one of these," She pointed to her bracelet, "And I brought with me to the party. I guess I dropped it so Matt gave it to me."

"Oh yeah. I remember him giving you something..." I shook my head, thinking of something, "Well what are we waiting for? Those pancakes aren't gonna eat themselves!"

"Good thing they're not those Cinnamon Toast cereal things. They would probably be trying to free their tongues from each other..."

1 Week Later

"-I'm glad you're feeling better, Charlotte," Matt said, as we -me, him, and Alana- walked in the halls.

"Me too," I said. Alana smiled at me. Matt had become close to us since the incident. Riley wasn't as so mean as before anymore. But she still cut on while I tried answering some question. And Alana seemed to have a "thing" for Matt. Weirdly enough, I didn't care. I was pretty happy that she started liking someone. Today was Friday, school had ended and we were heading out. Matt said his dad would pick him up so he bid us goodbye. Alana and I decided to walk home.

"So...you got something going on with Matt, huh?" I smiled at her. She blushed, "Do not! And besides, he's YOUR Prince Charming!" I smiled even wider, "Not anymore."

"What!"

"I just found out that I don't like him." She looked bewildered, "The more I started to know about him, the more I noticed I just wanted to be friends with him." Alana pondered this, "Really?"

"Yup. And I'm really happy that you like someone." I said, she slung an arm around my shoulder, "Your prince will come one day, I'm sure. Ha, maybe even next week!" She joked. We laughed. But we didn't know that could possibly be happening.

"Okay class, I'm going to have to change some things," My mom said to the class, "The essay on your Shakespearean character, we have to move the due date. We're totally booked this week and the beginning of next, so we'll move it to next week. By FRIDAY. Capice? Great! Now class is dismissed!" Everyone went home after what she said. Alana was at soccer practice so I went home with mom. The car was pretty silent.

"...so. The essay. Started it yet?" She asked me. I nodded, "Yeah...well, kind of. I know who I'm going to write about, but I just don't know how I'm going to describe him..." She smiled, "A 'him' is he? Let me guess-Puck." I blushed, "Mothers and their words of knowledge!" She laughed.

Silence.

"So, where did...err, Savior go?" The incident happened a week ago, from what I remembered.

"Oh, well, he went back to his home in...Nevada. He was here just visiting his cousins as he said the night he brought you here." I nodded.

Silence.

You know, this whole "Silence" thing was ticking me off. I turned on the radio. A violin was playing at the beginning.

Mom seemed to look sadder as the song continued. She kept glancing at me and the sky at times. Suddenly, the sky seemed...different.

It was green. A scary looking green. The clouds were gray, and I didn't see one bird in the sky. It gave me shivers. I shook my head. My mom pulled into the driveway in silence.

"What do you wanna eat for dinner?" She asked. I hesitated, "Umm...I don't know. Surprise me." With that, I went upstairs.

I sighed and stared at her dark hair disappear.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime," A voice said behind me. I turned to see a small ball of purple light. I gave an annoyed look, "I KNOW that, Bianca." The ball enlarged and a blonde put her hands on her hips, "Yeah yeah yeah, you say that, but never DO it." I glared, "Not now Bian, really, I'm figuring out-"

"How much more you can keep it up?" She bristled, "You're going to use ALOT of math!"

"Please keep quiet!"

"Why!"

"...mom?" I spun around to see Charlotte with an alarmed expression,

"What the?" She tried looking behind me, "Who is that?"

"I...it's...it's complicated," I said, trying to block Bianca from her view.

"Mom! What are you keeping from me?" She pushed past me and stared at Bianca. The pixie grinned sheepishly at me, "Sorry, I need to open my wings." I sighed. Charlotte turned back to me, "Who is she and why does she have wings!"

"Like I said, it's complicated-"

"MOM, tell me," She commanded. I knew it was over. I took her hands, "Okay sweetheart, I'll tell you. But please, can we have dinner first? I'd like to tell you on a full stomach," She opened and closed her mouth, "Ah...fine. Fine, at dinner. And this time, DON'T surprise me. Ummm...I'm thinking chicken and rice," Her anger died down and she ran upstairs.

Silence.

Bianca glanced at me, "See, you should of done the math early!"

"Look, what I was going to say was that I didn't know when to tell her." I took a deep breath, "But I do now. Everything."

Bianca patted my shoulder, "Wish you luck, girl." Then she decreased her size and turned into a ball of light, and then she flew away. I sighed.

"Better start making dinner," I muttered.

_A/N. HOORAY Another update! I am on FIRE! And guess what? _

_THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED WEEKS AGO! _

_So now I feel really bad. I only found out yesterday because I thought I had the next chapter after this one ready, but then I remembered my beta has to beta the chapter after this so…_

_I got __**really**__ confused. But everything's good now. __ I plan to post another chapter of this…eh, maybe Sunday. My beta gives me back my chapter on Friday so Sunday at the most. :D_

_Thanks for sticking with me!_

_~Lara_

_Thanks to: Nut, Ozonian Bubcus (remember dArt E.E.?), and Ravengirl1011! _

_And Puck will be coming VERY soon, don't worry, not next chapter though. __ Maybe the chapter after…_


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**Chapter 6/5: Questions**

I stared up at the ceiling.

Why would she lie to me?

The thought made anger rise up in my throat.

Tick tock, tick tock...

My clock was counting every second...

This peeved me.

I stood up and crossed the room and towards the copy of the book Alana gave me—_Midsummer Night's Dream_. I flipped it open, grumbling, "Humph." What ticked me off even more was what the book was about.

Fairies.

Was that... _thing_ in my kitchen a fairy? It couldn't be possible. Maybe some person that Mom invited over who was going to be in a school production? I mean, there are a lot of plays with fairies in them...

But hers seemed so _real_, they looked real, they flapped kinda real...

So real.

Why must my life be so complicated?

I heard a knock on my door. "Hun, I made dinner."

At first I didn't respond. Then: "... Okay. I'll come downstairs."

I heard Mom shuffle down the stairs and sighed. She would have a _lot_ to tell me. _Everything_.

The last thing I heard before I went downstairs was the ticking of my clock.

-  
Tick tock, tick tock...

The clock mocked Mrs. Di Verian.

She sat down at the table and played around with her chicken, which was a very strange thing for her to do. Charlotte came down a bit later with an emotionless mask. The two ate dinner in silence. Mrs. Di Verian was contemplating how to explain, but she was feeling jittery. She tried to calm down, but to no avail.

The mother was thinking of the worst possible thing that could happen.

Charlotte wiped her mouth with a napkin. "'Kay Mom, now tell me everything! Starting with that...girl in the kitchen in wings."

The mother bit her lip and brushed a lock of hair away. "That was my... pixie. Bianca."

"How can you have your own pixie?"

"Well, she _chose_ to be my pixie since she owed me a great debt, or so her mother says," She muttered. Charlotte rose an eyebrow, but left it where it was. She wasn't really curious about that.

"Ummm...how am I not blue?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

_I beg your pardon? _Charlotte looked at her mom with a weird expression. _It's like she was a stranger to me!_ she thought, _you don't say "beg your pardon" to your _daughter_! You say, "Your way of talking is gibberish to me!"_ But that's enough of Charlotte's rant.

"I mean, I was blue when Savior fished me out of the pool-_haha, fished_-and when I wake up in our house—I'm not blue. So, what's up with that?"

"Oh," she said. It didn't look like she wanted to answer "Well..."

"Wait, don't finish that. Why was it that on the night Savior brought me home, you guys called each other 'Brother,' 'Sister,' and blah blah blah! Is he really your brother?"

Blossom looked distressed. "Well, no. Not really. We only call each other that in... the country I was born in. It's tradition."

"Italy?" Charlotte asked.

Blossom hesitated. "Yeah. Italy."

"How did the blueness vanish?"

"Magic," Blossom replied bluntly.

There was a long silence.

"Why did you lie to me?" Charlotte said suddenly.

Her mother looked at her with confusion. "When did I lie?"

"That girl," Charlotte said with a far look in her eyes, "in the kitchen. Savior being from Nevada. His name..."

"How did you know Savior wasn't his name?"

"Well... come _on_, Mom. Savior's a weird name. And that was too big of a coincidence to be true. I mean, me naming him Savior in my head because he never told me his name, his _actual_ name being Savior. Ha, you have to be joking. And if that was his real name, poor mom he had."

Ms. DiVerian winced. The Queen would not like that one.

"So you know his real name?"

"... No. But that's not really important." _It'd _be_ really important to__ you if I told you_, the mom thought. She was very surprised Charlotte was okay with this... so far.

"Are fairies real?" Charlotte asked quietly.

Her mom squirmed in her seat. "Charlotte, before I answer that, you have to promise me something."

The girl looked at her mom with her piercing brown eyes. "Promise anything. I only want the truth."

"Sometimes, Charlotte, the truth is hard to bear. It can kill you," she said in a very low whisper.

Mrs. Di Verian looked straight into her daughter's eyes.

"Fairies are real. And I'm one too."

A/N. I found that chapter really…_ugly_ to me? I mean, it's not like my other chapters (none of this is your fault Ozonian Bubcus). I don't feel happy with this chapter, but hopefully you keep reading! Next chapter I'm seriously hoping is great! And I actually can envision it in my head…SPOILER!

'_No…no….you-you're crazy!' I yelled at her._

'_Please reason with this! I told you the truth-'_

'_Shut up! I can't believe you would make this up!' _

'_Charlotte!'_

_BANG._

Hmmm…what could the bang possibly mean? The banging of a door? The banging of her knee hitting the table? Or maybe…it's a gun. MWAHAHA!


	7. Chapter 7: Awakening Fires

_NO way! :D I have updated? I'm so proud of myself. *sniffles* You guys deserve an extra long chapter!_

_Shout outs:_

_The Pumpkin Guardian-I see! __ I will follow your advice! I actually do write 'POVS', I just wanted to try something new here. :D_

_twilightfunatic: Puck? In a story like this? Psssh…._

_Why the heck would I put A Midsummer Night's Dream in here if it wasn't about Puck? :D_

_Bigtimebooks: You shall see, Katie, you shall see…_

_How are you and Jayden doing? ;D_

_RedScarfLuxio: Thanks! :D_

_On with this very long-awaited story..._

I think you guys are going to like it. :D

_.org/wiki/File:Uranian_system__

**Chapter 7: Awakening Fires**

"Charlotte! Please!" I heard my mom beg. After I slammed the door, I sprinted away from the house. It was very dark outside, but did I care?

No.

Really. How can I believe that my mom's a fairy? Just some sick joke, huh? Tears were forming in my tear ducts, but I forced them to stay. I know I'm overreacting, but my mom and I have a deep, truthful relationship…

At least I thought we did.

In all of my 14 years of living, my mom didn't have any secrets to keep or have. She told me everything and never hid something. She never doubted me, and I never doubted her. My mom was the closest relative I had besides my grandparents.

She was the only one who was with me when my dad died.

The hard feelings came back, stirring in my stomach. All of it was a lie. My shoulders sagged, and my tears were on the verge of falling out.

I never knew this could hurt so much.

My mom wasn't a fairy. She couldn't be a fairy. She was hiding something.

I intended to find out.

Right after I thought those words, I heard lighting. Then rain fell, gaining speed with each drop. Wind made leaves fly around in the cold air.

Just my luck.

I walked farther from my house to another. The house was a two story with a patio. It had a dark red door, and the upstairs windows were tinted. There were different varieties of roses planted on either side of the house. I knocked on the door. Gosh, it was cold outside! I wrapped myself tightly in my clothes. The wind nipped at my cheeks. It seemed as if the wind would freeze my tears.

The door opened and I heard a gasp, "Charlotte! What happened to you?"

Unfortunately, I hated sympathy. I hated the position I was in right now. And I also hated the fact that the wind did not freeze my tears.

Alana ran back inside, and came out again with a blanket, which she wrapped tightly around me. She wiped my tears, and tried to shush my sobs.

This is probably the worst day of my life.

"And that's what happened?" Alana looked bewildered. I laughed dryly.

"Yup. So here I am, crying my eyes out," I sniffled. She handed me another tissue. Alana seemed to take my bizarre story well. My friend didn't freak out like I did.

Alana thought aloud to herself, "A fairy..."

"We've been over this, Lana. She outright said, 'I'm a fairy.'" Alana looked at me cautiously.

"Well even if she lied, you still have to go back home."

I shook my head, "No, not yet. I'm going to try to figure out what she's hiding before I come home," I paused, "You don't mind if I sleep here for some nights, right?" Alana smiled.

"Of course not! You're allowed to stay here as long as you want! I have a spare toothbrush, some clothes, and since Ali is at college, you can have her bed!"

Ali is Alana's older sister if you haven't caught on. She goes to a really nice college. Nothing like Harvard or those colleges, but Ali's university is really cool.

"If Ali's away, then okay!" I smiled at her, and then I sneezed. Alana handed me another tissue,

"It was really cold out there, wasn't it?"

I grimaced at the thought of the cold, "You have no idea."

I stayed at Alana's for almost a week before weird things started happening.

I didn't go to school since they would automatically get my mom, so I stayed home and cleaned Alana's house. It wasn't that dirty. I just had nothing to do at all.

When Alana came home with her mom, she had a big smile on her face.

"What's with you?" I asked, lounging on the couch. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Tonight we'll get to see Uranus in the sky!" I laughed. Her love of astronomy was almost too much to bear.

"Well, that's cool. Are we going to use your dad's telescope?" Alana nodded eagerly,

"This is gonna be epic!"

Hours later, after Alana finished her homework, her dad set up the telescope outside on their patio. The stars were bright and ready to be awe at by the world.

"You two better not make too much noise out here. If you happen to fall asleep out here, please close the sliding door." Her dad stated. He kissed Alana's forehead and walked inside the house.

Alana turned to me, "I have blankets and pillows so we can sleep under the stars. Mom gave us a basket of food so we don't have to go back inside."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your parents were trying to get rid of you," I joked. She laughed, and then abruptly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Her face was pink, and then turned white, then blue as she gasped with excitement.

"My god! Alana! _Breathe!_" I shouted, shaking her. She turned to her original color and squealed,

"_I see Uranus!_"

I looked up and saw a small shape in the sky, Uranus.

It was spectacular. Uranus –believe it or not- was really clear to see. It was brightly blue even without a telescope! Alana ran towards the telescope and peeked into it, "_Whoa_!" She pushed me towards it. I looked in through the lens.

It wasn't like anything I've seen before. I could see every detail of Uranus. All its fragments, its surface, its moons...

"Oh! That really big moon is Titania. That one over there is Mab. The other ones in that part are Oberon, Ariel, and Miranda. And that little one over there..."

"Is Puck?" I asked, a smile forming on my face. She nodded,

"Poor Puck, all alone over there." Puck was a small, inner planet. It was heavily cratered and gray. It looked a little like ice, but moving. An unusual moon I assure you, but nothing was more unusual than me imagining it smiling at me.

"Huh...is Puck smiling?" I asked myself. Alana gave me a questioning look,

"Smiling?" She looked into the telescope, "Hmm, it kind of does. Puck's craters: Bogle, Butz, and Lob are forming a smile...I think. It looks more like a grimace...wait, now it's a grin...wow, this is weird."

I shrugged, "Ah, well, that was cool though." I didn't want to tell Alana that Puck had looked like he was smirking at me, "Well whatever, we should hit the hay."

We lay down on the blankets and stared up at the sky. Alana grinned, "Astronomy is fascinating, ain't it?" I nodded,

"It's especially awesome when it involves Shakespeare."

"Agreed!"

"So...your birthday's coming soon Alana. How are you going to celebrate?"

Alana grinned and hugged me, "With you, of course! We'll invite Matt and a few other friends..."

I wiggled my eyebrows at her, "Thirteen going on fourteen Alana is bringing her boyfriend!"

She protested, "He is not my boyfriend!" I laughed,

"We'll see..." She glared at me, but let out a chuckle.

"Happy birthday, Alana." I smiled. I handed her an early present. It was a small matching bracelet to go with her fairy necklace. She couldn't help but grin back,

"You're the most bestest friend ever." She laid down and closed her eyes.

With that, we stopped talking and just stared up.

I smiled. Uranus' moons were small now.

But Puck definitely stood out. He was shining so bright, I felt safe...

He was the last moon I looked at before I fell to sleep.

Alana went to and came from school the next day. I was taking a nap on the couch while she did her homework upstairs. Her mom went grocery shopping, and her dad was at work. I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to get to be face-to-faced with...nothing.

I looked down and saw a basket. I picked it up. There was a letter. It said the following:

_You foolish fairy,_

_You think you can escape what's coming? You are dead wrong. We've given you a present, my dear. While it burns, you can mourn your dear mortal friend._

_I Am Your Welcoming Nightmare,_

_Queen of Faerie _

This message scared me. What scared me more was the black widow crawling up my arm. I shrieked and dropped the basket.

I now realized what horrors this message did. When the basket dropped, I realized an oil jar was in it. Who does that? The jar broke and a fire started. I was shocked. Then I screamed. Alana came running downstairs, "What's wrong?" She saw the fire and ran into the kitchen to fetch a bucket of water. It wasn't enough.

Just a few minutes later, the house was inflamed. I screamed for Alana because the last time I saw her, she was running towards her room. I yelled at her to stay down, but she wouldn't listen. I started crying.

I was going to go after Alana when the door burst open. I saw a tall figure, but that was it. Right then, a part of the house came crashing down. I couldn't stop yelling for help. I thought I had heard Alana, but I didn't see her.

The broken wood was lifted off of me, and I was flung on the shoulders of someone. The person leaned close to the floor and took something. I saw a flash and inferred that the fire had gotten bigger.

The stranger started running for the exit. I saw a flash of hazel, then brown. I heard a scream come from the house I had just gotten out of. Soon, I felt air whistle around me.

"Alana." I whispered before I lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8: Enemy or Acquaintance?

_O.S. -March 22 10:14 PM O.F. -May 12 10:11 PM  
A/N. To my Puck fans: I'm trying to make this totally different from MB's Sisters Grimm Version of Puck. So if you guys don't figure it out soon:_

_Puck has hazelish green eyes and white hair (not blonde-WHITE; Mustardseed's the Blondie in this). You know how some people make Puck's eyes shift colors? That's what I'm doing. But his eyes usually shift from green to hazel. Frequently._

_And since he's going to be different, I can't put so many snarky comments, and make him call Charlotte 'Grimm', 'Stinkpot', or 'Dogface'. So sad….This is gonna be hard since I'm so accustomed to Puck being so rude…  
_  
**Chapter 18: Enemy or Acquaintance?**

"Please wake up Charlotte," A voice said softly. She stroked her daughter's face and sighed. The stranger leaning against the hallway frame scoffed.

"She won't be able to wake up soon. She's recovering from the shock, Sis." He had said it as if it was obvious. His heavy English accent was deep and silky.

Mrs. Di Verian glared at him, "Well since _you're_ so almighty, why don't you get her things packed and ready?"

The boy grumbled, "Fine. But _no way_ am I stuffing in pantyhose and those other atrocious feminine objects!" He disappeared upstairs.

Peaseblossom, Charlotte's mom, let out an exasperated sigh, then looked back at the stairs. The fairy was in her daughter's room, so he probably wouldn't be able to watch her from that distance. She let the flow of electricity touch her fingertips, and then she gently put her hand on her daughter's forehead.

Charlotte woke up with a gasp, "Alana!"

Mrs. Di Verian sighed with relief.

"You thought_ I_ wouldn't notice, huh?" Snickering was the fairy boy, who had a small suitcase resting in his hands.

Mrs. Di Verian rolled her eyes, "_Oh_ close up your ego! I appreciate your help, but I'd do with_out_ the snarky and rude words."

Charlotte looked confused, "Who's he?"

The boy retorted, "_He _is right here! _He_ has a voice!" He huffed indignantly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's apparently cross very easily," Mrs. Di Verian muttered, "Charlotte; this is Puck, the fairy who saved you."

Charlotte looked speechless, "P...Puck?"

Puck rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "_No_, I'm Peter Hood, or whoever that man's name is!"

"I believe you're referring to Robin Hood and Peter Pan-"

"Stop! I believe I would know who they were. And I say _I'm _Peter Hood."

"You don't even know your own name?" Charlotte mocked.

"Close up your voice- No one wants to hear it," Puck said, "Or as you city people do it: 'Talk to the hand!'" To show his indignance, he pushed his hand towards her. His hands were covered with soot and ashes left from the burning house.

Charlotte was about to talk back when she realized something, "Mom...Alana's gone, isn't she?"

Mrs. Di Verian hugged her daughter close, "I'm so sorry." Charlotte cried softy into her mother's shoulder.

Puck's hard look softened as he saw Mrs. Di Verian comfort her daughter. A knot twisted in his stomach, and sad events flashed in his head.

Charlotte felt a hand on her back, and saw Puck smiling sadly at her, "I'm sorry. I wish I could've saved her."

She smiled back, "Thanks."

Mrs. Di Verian looked at her daughter, "Now it's about time I tell you the whole story."

"Okay."

Her mom took a deep breath, "My sister is Titania-the Queen of Faerie. Puck and Mustardseed are her sons. Mustardseed is getting married soon, and Puck is already smitten…"

Puck blushed, but his bravado never left."The Queen of Fae, Cilicia, is threatening Faerie because we refuse to give up our kingdom. She's threatening by a bloody war…"

Charlotte gave her mother a look. "Don't curse when I'm in this room."

"Sorry. Anyways…Titania and Oberon have inferred that an old prophecy must be starting now."

"Wait, it's only a war, right? You know-people fighting, bombs. And I thought fairies were immortal," Charlotte pointed out.

"Dear, our life forces are very thin. We can live forever, but we were made for peace. If that peace doesn't hold, then during the battle, those fairies might not get a second chance at life."

"So what does this all have to do with me?"

"The King and Queen have announced that the Queen's sister-me- must bring her child to Faerie, and the child is fulfilling a prophecy."

"I never knew Faerie could have prophecies."

"This prophecy was designed by Shakespeare himself. He was going to make a story about it before he died, but he didn't make it. All his unrecorded stories are changed into prophecies. One particular one was about Faerie. And that prophecy includes you."

Charlotte looked dumbfounded, "So...you're bringing me to Faerie to fulfill this thing?"

Her mother laughed, "Heaven's _no_! I'm much unfit for flying now. And I can't practice with humans all around me. That's why Puck's here." She pointed towards the fairy shoveling into his mouth the laid out food on the table.

_I guess that was what the groceries were for_, Charlotte thought.

"He's going to fly you to fairy, Charlotte. Won't that be an interesting experience for you? And you get to finish your essay on him too!"

Puck looked up from his food, "You're writing about me? What a brilliant way to show the whole world who I am!" His hazel eyes shone brightly.

Just like the moon, Charlotte observed. Maybe he was winking at her the time she and Alana watched the stars. It's possible, since he was here in the flesh.

"Yeah, I kind of have too. But I can always have Mustardseed bring me instead," Charlotte flashed him a joking grin. He huffed.

"My brother's unintelligent as it is. I may be slightly dumb, but I'm not stupid or fully dumb!" He retorted.

"Calm down Mr. Grumpy Pants! I was joking! What happened to the all smiley one?" said Charlotte

"I'm not always smiley, as you put it, Ms. Charlotte. I am the Imp, the Trickster King, ruler of deliquents, Prince of Pranks, the Pooka. I can scare you in your nightmares." His eyes flashed. Mrs. Di Verian hit his head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Oh close up, Robin! I will not let you bring my daughter with that attitude. I suppose I'll just call for Mustardseed," She said. Puck fumed, but said nothing. "Good! Well then, Charlotte, Puck has your things packed-well besides your private needs. Here, I'll help you get some more of your stuff."

As they walked up the stairs, Charlotte said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Its fine, dear! I wouldn't believe myself if I wasn't born in Faerie!" She laughed.

"Why'd you leave Faerie, mom? It sounds like such an exciting place!" Charlotte started putting some items in a bag.

"Well, once you've seen all the bright lights and some snotty fairies- you get bored. I believe I'm the only fairy who decided to come to the mortal world."

"Was dad a fairy?" She handed her mom some clothes.

"...No. That's why he died of cancer. A fairy would be able to  
overcome that disease, but your father didn't." She smiled sadly at Charlotte, putting some of Charlotte's things in a backpack.

"Oh..." They had finished.

"Charlotte! Wait here!" Her mother went into her room and came back with two books.

"What are these for?"

Mrs. Di Verian pointed to a big black book, "This has all information of Faerie, and its magic so all new news come right to here. And you can make it smaller and lighter by folding it." She folded the book in half, then again, and again. It now was the size of Charlotte's palm. Her mother placed it in her back pants.

She held out the other book, a thin one with an aquamarine color, "This one is normal. One half of this is a journal -you can use this for your essays if you want, and the other half is for drawing."

Charlotte hugged her mom, "Thanks a bunch!" She held onto the journal/drawing book.

"No problem sweetie."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Puck shouted from downstairs.

Mrs. Di Verian rolled her eyes, "He has the patience of an air freshener."

Charlotte looked at her mother with a confused look.

"Inside joke," She simply said.

They walked downstairs and saw Puck shoveling food into a messenger bag.

"Hey that's mine!" Charlotte recognized her purple striped bag.

"I'm a hungry man! I need my nutrition!" He said.

Peaseblossom rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's go outside now."

"So...we using Puck as an airplane?" Charlotte joked.

Puck and her mom glanced at each other, and the joking smile fell of her face.

"No."

"Yes," the fairies said in unison as they walked outside. Puck carried the food-stuffed messenger bag and Charlotte's suitcase. She had put her journal into her suitcase so none of the food stuffed in her messenger bag would ruin it.

"No," Charlotte said forcefully.

Puck tutted to himself, "_Tsk, tsk, tsk_. This won't do..." He took out a small cube and crushed it in his hand. He sprinkled the debris over the suitcases and Charlotte's messenger bag. They suddenly vanished.

"Hey! Where did everything go?" Charlotte cried. She made sure that her book of Faerie hadn't disappeared too by patting the back pocket of her jean.

Puck opened his hand, "In here." Inside his palm, were the items that had vanished-mini sized, of course.

Charlotte's eye grew wide as Puck smirked. He put a hand behind her ear and the small cube from earlier appeared-now a medium sized version. There was a small latch on the side of the cube, and he opened it and placed all the supplies into the cube.

"H...how did you do that?"

"Magic," Puck said in a sing-song voice, and then he crossed his arms and tapped a finger on his chin. "Now...the other problem..."

Puck lashed out and grabbed Charlotte heaving her onto his shoulder, with her upper body facing down his back. A shocked look immediately spread across her already red face.

"Puck!" She cried, closing her hands into fists and beating him, "You Shakespearean jerk!"

The fairy smirked, "Why thank you, wench!" He looked pleased.

"You stupid, stinky fairy-let go of me!"

"Hey," he said seriously, "Stop it. Or else I'll have to put you in the box, and I can't guarantee you'll be able to breathe."

She immediately stopped. Better to be carried than to die of claustrophobia.

"Bye, Sister!" Puck called out to Mrs. Di Verian.

"Goodbye Robin, dear! I love you Charlotte," She said to them both.

"Bye, Mom," Charlotte said quietly, telling herself not to cry.

"Hold on tight, girl. I'm no luxurious airplane," Puck said.

"Wait-" her protest was cut short as she felt the air rush past her.  
She gasped, glancing at Puck's wings.

They were intricately designed. The wings were tinted green, but were more transparent. It was very sunny, so the rays reflected off his insect type wings. The wings were sort of like dragonfly ones.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Puck said smirking.

"I was looking at your wings, you fairy," she retorted.

"Well, from my perspective, you were looking lower."

Charlotte spluttered, "N-no way! I was not!"

Puck laughed, "You're so fun to annoy."

"I'm not sure whether I should call you my enemy or my acquaintance," Charlotte muttered bitterly.

••••

The two had been flying for quite awhile. After they had taken a few joy rides in the clouds, Puck headed east.

"Is Faerie actually here? Or do we have to pass through some type of portal?" Charlotte questioned.

"Well, once we pass the Divide in Costa Rica, we'll be in Faerie. Right now we're west of Costa Rica, so we're flying east. And no portal. Just a tingly feeling."

"Interesting..." Charlotte made a mental note to herself.

So far, she had asked him countless questions about Faerie, and also about Shakespeare. She had asked him if he had ever met him.

'Yes I have. As a matter a fact-you should be happy you never met him.  
He was a crack head.'

After that, Charlotte couldn't really find anything else to ask about  
him.

There was silence. Sort of. The wind made up for it.

Charlotte sighed. How long had they been flying? One or two hours?  
And all the way to Costa Rica? Charlotte could tell that even though they were fairies, airplanes still must've been faster.

"Puck, how much longer until we get to The Divide?"

Puck tutted to himself, "Tsk, tsk...maybe five more minutes? We've been flying for thirty minutes so far.."

Whoa. That was certainly faster than a jet at that, "Whoa! But it doesn't seem as if you're going faster than a jet..."

The fairy gave her a look. "Magic, remember?"

"Right." Charlotte couldn't still get over the fact that she was flying with her Shakespearean obsession to Faerie. Oh and the fact that magic was real was a plus.

Charlotte searched her mind for another fact to start up another  
conversation. "Uhh...Mom says you're smitten?"

The grin on Puck's face fell quite a bit. "Ah yes. We've been smitten for...about 29 years? Just about."

"You just made yourself sound old," Charlotte snickered.

"Close your mouth," Puck snapped. Charlotte was taken aback by his bipolar-ness.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude," Charlotte shot back. She nor did the fairy notice the bright Costa Rican sun change from the bright red to a shadowy yellow.

"You should stop being such a smart alec!" A surge of anger flooded through Puck as he passed a boundary. The boundary.

Charlotte didn't know this but when you passed the boundary to Faerie, the emotion you feel before you pass, rises. So since Puck was annoyed- he was now angry.

The same happened to Charlotte, and her anger rose, "Shut up! I didn't even want to be in this stupid mission! Faerie can rot for all I care!" Her mind started to cloud, and all she could feel was anger.

Puck's eyes turned a dark green, almost black, "Don't you dare speak about my home that way you bloody human!" He didn't care that he was cursing at the moment.

"Why? Are you going to go home and cry to your girlfriend?" Her voice rose an octave.

Puck's face was red and furious, "Shut the bloody Fae up, you indolently dim-witted child!" His grip on her loosened. They finally were away from the Divide, about two miles away.

Charlotte's mind suddenly cleared. "W-wait, Puck-"

Right before his mind regained control of his emotions, he had dropped her out of anger. Charlotte screamed as she plummeted toward the ground.

"Ms. Charlotte!"

A/N. I just love cliffies, don't you? ;D


	9. Chapter 9: Running Into Nowhere

LTD-9  
O.S. May 12 10:11 PM  
O.F. May 13 10:20 PM/  
July 21 2:11 PM

A/N. Finally, right? Oh and E.E./Ozonian Bubcus/Banana Splitz, I tweaked the story a bit so what you proof read quite some time ago is kind of different and more well thought out. :D Just an FYI.

Chapter 9: Running into Nowhere

Fear radiated through Charlotte's body as the ground came closer and closer. She knew she didn't like flying ever since she had experienced a thunderstorm in a plane ride to her aunt's house in Wisconsin. This predicament just exaggerated how much she _hated_ being in the air.

Puck's mind still wasn't very clear after he had passed the Divide. It was as if he'd been drunk. He desperately tried to clear his mind and remember where she fell, but it was gone from his mind. 'Her mother is going to kill me. Blast it!' He decided he would rest for awhile, and curled his wings around him to keep him warm. Puck then promptly fell asleep.

'I'm sorry for breaking Mom's vase when I was seven. I'm sorry I lied to my pet turtle. I'm sorry I called Puck a girl. I'm sorry I dared Claire to flirt with James in fourth grade. I'm sorry I accidentally  
pushed that little girl in line. I'm sorry for whatever bad I did,' Charlotte thought frantically. She made sure that if she did die, there would be a backup plan and she would go to heaven.

She expected to land in the rainforests of Costa Rica, but instead, she fell into the cold, snowy ground. 'What the heck? It doesn't snow in Costa Rica!'

Suddenly, Charlotte remembered what Puck had said. Once they had passed the Divide, they would find themselves in Faerie. She was in Faerie! She glanced around her, but couldn't really see much. It was snowing hard.

A frown appeared on her face as she remembered her fight with Puck. What the heck was that all about? She started to analyze what had happened. Before Puck had crossed, he was ticked off. After he crossed, his emotion 'increased' and he turned pissed. Same happened to Charlotte. Maybe it had something to do with crossing the boundary.

Charlotte slapped herself. 'I can't believe I said those things to him. I have to apologize.'

"Puck," she called. "Hey!"

No answer.

"Puck!"

All that was heard was the sound of the trees rustling and the snow whipping around her face.

Where the heck did he go? She wanted to go look for the fairy. She couldn't stay out here though, in the windy and cold weather. Charlotte had to find some place to rest.

She started walking around, looking for anything that could be used as shelter. Charlotte walked around grumbling to herself, "Gosh. In nowhere with no supplies. Fantastic."

Charlotte wasn't exactly a pessimistic kind of girl, but in her situation, she couldn't find anything optimistic to talk about. She had lost her guide, her stuff, and probably her gut that had probably risen out of her throat as she had fallen.

She looked around her. There were many pine trees and flurries of snow about. There weren't any animals since it seemed to be in the middle of winter. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe she just fell into a colder part of Costa Rica? What a dumb idea.

Charlotte wrapped herself tighter in her T-shirt. It didn't very much help. She tried rubbing her shoulders, but that was no help at all. Her teeth started chattering, and the snow increased its flurriness. Violently. 'Thank you, Mother Nature.'

She walked around some more, then saw something through the snow. Her eyes brightened when she saw a small cave. 'Better than nothing.' She walked inside and saw many icicles sprouting from the top of the cave.

Charlotte sat in a corner surrounded by boulders, rubbing her arms up and down. Thankfully, the snow didn't enter the cave. All Charlotte had were the clothes she wore so she took her jacket and used it as a  
pillow. She stretched her shirt to cover her knees also. "Not the perfect bed but it'll do."

Charlotte closed her eyes and an image of her dear friend flashed into her mind along with everyone back home.

••••

She felt warm.

Very warm.

She snuggled into her jacket. The warmth was helping. Charlotte was glad that she couldn't feel the coldness of the blizzard anymore. Even if she was sleeping on a cave floor, it was surprisingly comfortable.

Until she felt something poke her.

"Gurgle? Gurgle gur glegurgle," a squeaky voice said. The owner of the voice poked Charlotte again.

"Gurgle gurgle gurg. Glegurgle gurg legurgle," A raspy one said. This voice touched Charlotte's nose.

Said girl scrunched up her nose. "Puck, stop poking me."

"Oh. Dis is English," the squeaky one said to his companion. The squeaky was a youngster of his kind-30 years old.

"Oooh. Must be good," the raspy one commented. Raspy-as nicknamed for now- was in his teen ages, in his 80s. He was more fluent in English than his friend.

Charlotte peeked an eye open, "Who are you?"

She shrieked when she saw two gruesome faces staring at her. The creatures screamed back, and hugged each other tightly. The three had a screaming match for awhile, but then it just became silly!

Charlotte was staring at goblins. They stared back. She narrowed her eyes, and they did also.

"Could you guys stop copying me?"

"Why don't you stop copying us?"

"Who do you guys think you are?"

"Who do you think we are?"

"You're goblins of course."

They had pig-ish  
snouts and pointy, flappy ears. They're eyes were changing from black to brown to red. The goblins had talons on their fingers and toes also.

Sargyan peered at Charlotte closely. "Why Yeuld, dis girl is a baby," the squeaky one pointed out.

"I know, Sargyan. She ugly too," Yeuld, the raspy voiced goblin, said.

"Baby? I'm fourteen!" Charlotte said, completely ignoring the 'ugly' remark.

"Baby is baby," Sargyan stated stubbornly.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

The two goblins looked confused, "Aren't you going to scream in terror more?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No. I mean, now that I know magic and fairies are real, you goblins should be real too, right? I only screamed at the beginning because I was shocked. I didn't expect you guys to look so..."

"So what?" Yeuld snapped.

"So...ugly?"

They look flattered, "Why thank you!" Charlotte could've sworn one of them blushed. Who? She couldn't remember. Both were equally ugly.

Yeuld tapped his chin and then tutted, "Tsk. Gurgle, gu rglegurgle. She's no good."

Sargyan rubbed his potbelly, "Gur glegurgle HUNGRY!"

"Me too. But lady here won't taste nice. She's no scream-y."

"Huh?" Charlotte was confused.

"We want to eat you, but taste is bad," Yeuld explained.

"W-what!" She cried.

"No worry. You gross," Sargyan said.

"Why would you eat me?"

Both goblins looked confused, "You wanted us too."

"What?"

Yeuld said, "You're lying in our cooking pot."

Charlotte looked around her and saw that the things she believed were boulders were the edges of a big pot, as the goblins said. "Oh. Sorry."

"S'okay," Sargyan said, "you want know where are?"

"...yes please," she said quietly.

"Cave of Goblins. In Flitting forest," Sargyan said slowly, trying to get his English right, "In Faerie land...or is dis Fae, Yeuld?"

"Uhh...I think the one with wings in them," Yeuld said.

"Oh ya, ya. You in Wingland," Sargyan said.

Charlotte could see they were going to be no help. "Oh, well...have you seen a fairy?"

"There lot of fairies here. Describe look like," Yeuld said.

"Green wings. Dirty hair. His name is Puck-"

The goblins gasped in amazement, "King Puck?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose..."

"You know the king?"

"Yeah?"

"We know where is! Know!" the two goblins turned to each other and started talking in gibberish, "G gurgle gurgleg urglegurgle GURGLE!"

Charlotte looked relieved, "Thank goodness. Where is he?"

"Not here!" they said, looking proud.

Charlotte's face fell. "Then where?"

"Nowhere!" She face palmed, and sighed heavily.

"Then do you know how I can get to the fairyland? Faerie?" they nodded, but didn't do anything.

"Can you take me to Faerie?" she said impatiently.

They 'oh'ed and laughed that sounded more like a shriek, and then motioned Charlotte to follow them. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that all the snow was gone, and replaced by blooming flowers. How the...?

She shook the thought away. This _was _Faerie. Or she hoped. If she landed in some other dimension…

Charlotte didn't know what she would do.

She saw that she was way behind them and ran after them. They started walking silently. The two goblins conversed, "Gurgle gur glegurgle gu rgulegurgle gur gle."

The trio then began to walk faster. Charlotte noticed that some of the birds looked...exotic. There was some type of quail hiding in the bushes, but her wings changed colors. A blue and black colored bird  
was hanging upside down on a branch like a bat. A baby egg fell out of a nest and cracked, but inside was a much smaller egg. When that opened a very small purple bird flew out with butterfly wings.

Charlotte awed at all the creatures. She saw a small creature with the face of a fox, but the tail was forked. There was a small bug with feathered wings in the air. She saw a unicorn-which should have been a surprise. But because they were known in fantasy books back at home, she wasn't surprised to see it's horn stuck in the bark of a multicolored tree.

She tore her eyes away from the animals and turned them back to the goblins in front of her. For some reason, the goblins had started sprinting, then their pace went faster and faster. Soon, they were running. They ran for a few yards, before a breathless Charlotte asked them the question.

"Guys! Why are we running?" Charlotte asked the goblins.

"We running into Nowhere, remember?" Yeuld said.

"I need to get to the Faerie kingdom, not nowhere!" She said exasperatedly. "Or more helpfully-Puck!"

"Too Late!" Sargyan said cheerfully. The three collided into an invisible force.

"What the-" Charlotte was cut off when she saw the silhouette of a figure.

"Hello," it said, "I am Nowhere."

"Well, you're here actually," Charlotte said.

The figure shook their head, "My _name_ is Nowhere. What are you doing in Nowhere?"

Charlotte pointed at the goblins, "These two knuckleheads said that they would take me to the Faerie kingdom."

"She said to go to Nowhere," Yeuld insisted.

"I don't even know where nowhere is!" Charlotte said.

"I'm right here," Nowhere said, "Now you need to go the Faerie kingdom, right?"

"Yes," Charlotte replied.

"Well if the Faerie kingdom is Somewhere, then it must not be here, because I am Nowhere. But the Faerie kingdom may be Anywhere also, so you must check Somewhere and Anywhere. They are far from Nowhere so I suggest you get away from me. Goodbye." Nowhere waved and left into the forest, his silhouette form moving slowly.

Charlotte groaned, "Now where am I? You goblins!" The two shrugged.

"Maybe you should go to Somewhere," Yeuld suggested.

"Or Anywhere," said Sargyan.

"Thanks," Charlotte said sarcastically. With that, she walked off,  
grumbling. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

A/N. I forgot I had had this all ready! Thank goodness I got a review though. :) That person reminded me. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm probably going to update DD first, then this, then I'll keep switching 'til I finish one of my stories. :)

Thanks for reading! You really encourage me to keep doing what I love!  
-Lara


End file.
